Drunk
by Greey
Summary: Rukia terlihat manis, membuatku tak bisa lepas dari tatapan dan sikapnya itu. satu yang kutahu, segelas wine adalah alasannya.../M for Mature content, semi-canon, mind to RnR?


Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, and more…

.

.

.

**D.R.U.N.K**

**M for Mature content and Lemon, I've warned you.**

**Don't like? Click back!**

.

.

.

"Tadaaa… _Otanjoubi omedetto_, Rukia-nee…"

Kulihat Rukia sedikit tersentak saat teriakan Yuzu dan Karin menyambut kami di dalam rumah. ia masih terpaku sesaat dengan kejutan kecil yang kurencanakan sebelumnya bersama dua adikku.

"I-Ichigo?" ia berbalik, menatapku yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Rukia," ucapku.

Ia kembali menatap Yuzu dan Karin yang tengah mengenakan topi—yang terlihat aneh menurutku, dan terompet kecil di tangan mereka. Detik berikutnya kulihat ia menyunggingkan senyuman singkat.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Ayo masuk Rukia-nee, kami punya kejutan lain untukmu,"

Yuzu menarik tangan Rukia, membawanya semakin memasuki rumah ini, diikuti oleh Karin yang tepat berjalan di belakang mereka.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku singkat, menutup pintu depan lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Membiarkan Rukia dan kedua adikku dengan urusan mereka di ruang makan.

Kupikir aku tidak perlu mengikuti mereka, urusan wanita kadang sedikit membosankan. Lagipula, semua sudah kuserahkan pada Yuzu. Ia dan Karin tentu lebih mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Rukia.

Tetapi tunggu dulu, di mana si Tua Bangka itu?

Bukankah ia selalu ada di rumah saat jam-jam seperti ini?

Kuharap ayahku tidak mengusik Rukia dan dua adikku, si bodoh itu pasti akan mengacaukan semuanya.

Aku bersiul ringan, setidaknya mereka bisa bersenang-senang—untuk sementara, sebelum pendengaranku tertuju pada suara ketukan pintu.

Uh—kurasa bukan sekedar ketukan biasa. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang depan dan membukanya, selanjutnya yang kulihat adalah wajah ayahku yang terbilang bodoh dengan senyum anehnya.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Secara refleks aku menutup telingaku dan bergerak menjauhi tubuh si Tua Bangka itu yang sekarang tepat berdiri di depan pintu.

"Di-di mana putri ke tigaku? Rukia-chaaaaaaan?"

Langung saja si bodoh masuk dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

Aku segera mengikuti ayahku, berharap dapat menghentikannya yang menurutku ia akan merusak kegiatan Yuzu, Karin dan Rukia di dapur.

"RUKIAAAA-CHAAAAAN…"

Kini kulihat ayahku tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia, kupikir ia ingin meremukkan perempuan itu.

"Ayah hentikan! kau bisa menghancurkan tubuh Rukia-nee," kulihat Yuzu dengan paniknya menarik tangan Rukia.

Segera saja Yuzu melepaskan pelukan ayahku dengan susah payah, sebelum akhirnya Karin menendang kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat ketidak berdayaan ayahku setelah satu tendangan dari Karin mengenai tepat di wajahnya.

"Ichi-nii, lihat tingkah konyol ayah bodohmu!" ucap Karin sedikit cuek.

Rukia hanya memasang wajah tidak berdosa sebelum dua adikku mengajaknya lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda.

"ICHI-GOOOO!"

Aku mundur selangkah ketika ayahku tiba-tiba bangun dan memelukku.

"Ugh, lepaskan! Baka Oyaji!" aku berusaha untuk menjauh dari pelukan ayahku.

Terdengar suara tawa dari Yuzu dan Karin, kulihat mereka tengah mentertawakan keadaanku. Sedang Rukia hanya tersenyum singkat—sedikit manis, kupikir.

"Ichigo, kapan kau akan melamar Rukia-chan? Ayah ingin segera memiliki cucu," ucap ayahku tiba-tiba, dengan intonasi yang menggelikan.

Seketika tubuhku menegang dan kulihat Rukia juga berlaku sama, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya tawa Yuzu dan Karin semakin meramaikan suasana.

.

Kini aku berada di ruang makan berama ayahku. Menunggu hidangan yang disiapkan untuk kami makan bersama. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejauh mungkin dari wajah bodoh laki-laki tua bangka itu yang kini duduk berhadapan denganku. Ayahku masih meratapi dagunya yang terlihat membiru sebab ulah Karin tadi, sedang aku diam dan memang tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan untuk mengisi kesunyian ini.

"Makanan siap!"

Kudengar suara Yuzu dari arah dapur. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tengah membawa satu piring berukuran besar di tangannya, diikuti Karin yang membawa dua piring kecil lainnya. Lalu di belakang mereka kulihat Rukia membawa satu mangkuk besar yang kupikir berisi sup.

Mereka meletakkan apa yang mereka bawa dengan hati-hati di atas meja, dan kemudian mengambil kursi untuk mereka diduduki masing-masing. Rukia duduk tepat di sampingku sedang Yuzu dan Karin berada di sisi meja lainnya.

"Mari makan…" ucap Yuzu dengan ceria.

"Oiya, sup miso ini dibuat oleh Rukia-nee lho… bagaimana rasanya Onii-chan?" Yuzu menatapku yang tengah menyicipi semangkuk sup yang katanya dibuat oleh Rukia.

"Tidak bu—"

"ENAAAAAAK SEKALI... Rukia-chaaaaan pandai memasak—"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh teriakan ayahku. Namun belum juga ia selesai mengatakannya, sumpit dari Karin lebih dulu menghentikan tingkah konyol si tua banka itu.

"Hentikan, Ayah! Bisakah kau tidak bersikap bodoh di hadapan Rukia-nee?"

Ucapan Karin sontak membuat ayahku justru menangis konyol. Aku nyaris tersedak dengan makananku sendiri melihat tingkah anehnya, segera saja kuraih segelas air untuk melanjarkan laju makanan di tenggorokanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Aku menyukai suasana ramai seperti ini," ucap Rukia pelan.

Kulirik ia melalui ekor mataku, Rukia terseyum manis di hadapan mereka. Entah ia hanya berpura-pura atau ia benar-benar berniat menenangkan keadaan ini.

"Rukia-chaaaan, aku sungguh terharu, aku sungguh beruntung jika memiliki menantu sepertimu," ayahku kembali bertingkah sebelum kulihat raut wajahnya berubah serius. Lalu ia menatapku, "kau tidak memberinya hadiah, Ichigo?"

Aku kembali tersedak, dasar bodoh.

"Oh, te-tentu," entah karena merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan ayahku atau tatapan lain dari dua pasang mata adikku yang menatapku curiga, aku segera meraih sesuatu di saku jaketku, "ini."

Rukia sontak menoleh ke arahku dan menatap sesuatu yang tengah kujulurkan padanya, sebuah kalung berliontin salib tepat berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi darinya, segera kupasangkan kalung ini di lehernya.

Kegiatanku yang menjadi tontonan bagi mereka, seketika membuat suasana kembali ribut.

"Waaah… cantik sekali Rukia-nee," ucap Yuzu setelah aku selesai menyematkan kalung itu di leher Rukia.

"Kau terlihan jantan, Ichigo," ayahku menunjukkan dua ibu jari tangannya padaku.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee?"

Sedangkan ucapan dari Karin membuat Rukia menjadi salah tingkah, "e-eh, iya tentu saja. Te-terimakasih Ichigo," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Maksudku, tidakkah kau memberikan sesuatu juga sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu?" Karin semakin menuntut, kegiatan makan malam ini terhenti sejenak.

"Iyaaa… sebuah ciuman Rukia-nee, ayo cium Ichi-nii di pipinya," ucapan Yuzu membuatku dan Rukia tersentak.

"Ooooh, my sooooon. Kalian memang pasangan yang romantis…"

Detik berlalu masih dengan kecanggungan yang ada. Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tadi sempat kulihat di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menyiumku di hadapan mereka," ucapku pelan, berharap hanya Rukia yang mendengarnya.

Suara ribut dari keluargaku yang menuntut Rukia untuk menciumku masih saja berlanjut. Kupikir tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan mereka selain melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan.

"Baiklah," ucap Rukia pada akhirnya. Ia bersiap menciumku di pipi, namun sebelum itu terjadi aku segera menoleh ke arahnya—

Cup,

—hingga bibirnya tepat menyentuh bibiku.

"Kyaaaa… Onii-chan mesum!"

"Kau hebat Ichi-nii,"

"Masaki… anak kita telah dewasa.."

Aku hanya terseyum singkat, sedang Rukia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ayahku telah berlari menuju poster ibu dan menangis haru di hadapannya. Sedang Yuzu menutup matanya dari kami, dan Karin tertawa melihat kejadian langka ini.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk perkataan ayahku tadi, tidak perlu dipikirkan," ucapku mencairkan suasana sunyi di dalam mobil bersama Rukia, "dan ciuman tadi, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ichgo," balasnya singkat, tidak menyadari jika ia memotong ucapanku.

Jalan raya malam ini cukup sepi, kulirik jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat delapan malam. Ditambah cuaca dingin pertengahan bulan Januari, menyebabkan salju sedikitnya menutup sebagian jalan ini.

Kulihat Rukia yang hanya memandang lurus kaca mobil di sampingnya. Raut wajahnya berubah sejak makan malam tadi bersama ayahku. Kurasa ia masih memikirkan kata-kata si bodoh ayahku dan ciuman itu.

Kuhentikan laju mobilku di tepi jalan setiba di tempat yang kuinginkan. Kubuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil, Rukia mulai melihat gerak-gerikku dengan tatapan bingung. Namun segera saja kutepis tatapannya itu saat kubuka pintu di mana Rukia berada dan menyuruhnya keluar bersamaku.

"Ini sudah malam, dan udara semakin dingin. Kau ingin membawaku ke mana?" Rukia menatapku sinis, masih diam duduk di dalam mobil.

Segera kubuka jaket yang kukenakan lalu kusampirkan ke bahunya. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menghangatkan Rukia yang hanya berbalut baju lengan panjang dan syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ayo!" ajakku.

"I-Ichigo!"

Kugenggam tangan Rukia dan mengajaknya keluar menuju tempat yang kumaksudkan. Kurasakan tangannya yang mulai dingin membalas genggamanku sedikit lebih kuat.

"Tidak seharusnya kita keluar. Lihat, kau hanya mengenakan ini, dan kenapa kau memberikan jaketmu padaku? kau akan merasa dingin," ucapnya, aku hanya diam. Tidak memperdulikan ucapanya akan tubuhku yang hanya berbalut T-shirt biasa, "hey, Kurosaki, aku bicara padamu!"

"Tidak. Jika kau tetap berada di sampingku."

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga kuhentikan langkahku saat tepat di hadapan kami sebuah lapangan es yang sedikit tertimbun salju.

"Ini?"

Kulihat wajah putih pucat Rukia memandang takjub tempat ini, "kau masih meningatnya?" tanyaku.

"I-chigo?" ia menoleh dan menatapku dalam, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pancaran matanya.

Segera saja degan lembut kupeluk dirinya, kuharap dengan ini bisa sedikit menghalau angin malam yang menyentuh tubuhku dan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia…" bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

Rukia dengan pelan membalas dekapanku, wajahnya dia sembunyikan di bahuku, "terimakasih, Ichigo…"

Aku masih terus memeluknya, tubuhnya sedikit terangakat olehku. Dirinya yang hangat membuatku merasa nyaman dari dinginnya udara saat ini.

Selang beberapa menit kulepas pelukanku dan kuberikan ciuman di bibirnya.

Masih dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang kuberikan, dapat kurasakan bibir dingin Rukia sedikit terbuka. Memberiku izin untuk menyesapnya lebih dalam. Tanganku terulur untuk merangkum wajahnya dan semakin kulumat bibirnya tanpa memberi jeda singkat untuk Rukia.

"Ah… Ichigo," desahnya setelah kuhentikan ciumanku pada Rukia.

Aku masih merangkum wajahnya, "mau bermain ski lagi bersamaku? Seperti dulu?" tanyaku disertai seringaian singkat.

"Tidak sekarang, bodoh!" ucapnya disertai dengan tawa pelan dan tendangan ringan di kaki kiriku.

.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di flat kamarku sekitar pukul sebelas lewat duapuluh malam. Apartemen sudah sunyi melihat waktu menunjuk tengah melam. Tubuhku berusaha menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk. Sedang Rukia, kulihat ia hanya diam mengikuti di belakangku.

"Duduklah, akan kubuatkan coklat hangat untukmu," ucapku, lalu kutinggalkan ia menuju dapur.

Kubuka satu-satunya lemari pendingin di flat kecil apartemenku ini. Tidak banyak isi di dalamnya, hanya stok makanan instan, minuman kaleng dan sebotol _wine_.

O-oh sial! Kupikir aku masih memiliki bubuk coklat instan di dalam kulkas mini ku.

Mataku tertuju pada botol _wine _itu. Sejujurnya ini pilihan terburuk. Aku tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi padaku saat ini. terlebih ada perempuan itu di sampingku. Tapi—persetan dengan apapun. Aku butuh minuman yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhku.

Aku berjalan menjauhi dapur dengan sebotol _wine_ serta dua gelas ramping untukku dan Rukia. Malam ini udara cukup dingin dan membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil. _Wine_ dapat menghangatkan tubuh, itu jika diminum dengan kadar yang rendah. Kupikir, ini tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk untukku ataupun perempuan mungil yang kini dapat kulihat ia tengah membelakangiku.

"Maaf, aku kehabisan coklat. Mau coba ini?"

Aku menuangkan cairan bening itu hanya separuh gelas, kugoyangkan singkat sebelum kuteguk habis. Kemudian kuberikan yang lainnya untuk Rukia. Sejenak raut wajahnya terlihat ragu, namun ia tetap menerima gelas itu dariku.

Kulihat ia meminumnya dengan pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas itu.

Selang satu menit, ia kembali menatapku, "bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku padanya, "aku akan bereskan kamar untukmu tidur," ucapku lalu meninggalkannya untuk sementara.

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya tidur di luar malam ini. Lagipula, di sini tidak ada lemari pakaian yang cukup besar untuk menampung tubuhnya seperti di kamarku dulu. Pilihan terakhirku jatuh pada satu-satunya ranjang di kamarku. Kupikir, ini sangat cukup untuk Rukia yang memiliki tubuh mungil. Atau, jika ia ingin, ia bisa berbagi rajang bersamaku.

Aku tersenyum singkat, pikiranku tertuju akan hal yang terakhir kali kulakukan saat berada dalam satu ranjang bersama Rukia.

Aku menggaruk belakang leherku yang sejatinya tidak gatal.

Segera saja kuambil selimut yang berada dalam lemari pakaianku. Kubuang jauh-jauh pikiran brengsek ini terhadap Rukia.

Begitu tiba di ruang depan, kulihat perempuan itu duduk di sofa dan menopang wajahnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gelas yang berisi _wine,_ namun pandanganku tertuju pada botol di hadapannya yang kini isinya hanya memenuhi setengah dari semula.

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, kusentuh wajahnya yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Ugh, aku baik-baik saja," balasnya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Detik selanjutnya, Rukia kembali menenggak cairan dalam gelasnya, sebelum aku mencegahnya terlebih dulu.

"Kurasa sudah cukup," aku duduk di sampingnya, mengambil gelas di genggaman Rukia, "sekarang pergilah ke kamarku untuk beristirahat," perintahku lembut.

Rukia masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia justru kembali menyangga wajah dengan dua tangannya.

"Aku akan tidur di sini," ucapnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar olehku.

Kulihat dirinya kini mulai berbaring dengan lengan sofa sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Di sini dingin, Rukia. Kau bisa sakit," ucapku berusaha untuk menahannya, namun sia-sia.

Selang beberapa menit tidak ada respon darinya, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamarku. Kupikir ia sudah tertidur, raut wajahnya terlihat tenang dalam posisi yang—kurasa tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Aku bergerak untuk mengangkatnya dari sofa, dengan tangan kananku sebagai penopang belakang lehernya dan yang lain di bawah lututnya. Tubuh Rukia terangkat begitu saja ketika aku mulai bangkit untuk berdiri.

Aku tidak merasa terbebani dengan berat tubuhnya. Rukia sangat pas dalam dekapanku, kulihat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku dan tangannya mulai bergelayut di leherku.

"Turunkan aku, Ichigo. Aku ingin tidur," ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

Namun aku hanya diam tidak memberi respon, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidur. Setelah tiba di tepi ranjang, kuturunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan hingga berbaring nyaman.

Rukia terlihat manis ketika tertidur, ditambah wajahnya yang merona merah karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum tadi. Dengan gerak pelan, aku berniat untuk memberikan satu kecupan selamat tidur untuknya. Namun belum sempat aku menyentuh bibirnya, Rukia membuka kedua matanya.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Hey," balasku.

Rukia mendorong bahuku hingga menjauh darinya. Ia bangkit untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tangan yang kembali menopang kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Aku turut bersandar di sampingnya. Kulihat ia hanya menggeleng pelan merespon pertanyaanku.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya dengan kesunyian, aku bergerak untuk meninggalkannya, "beristirahatlah, aku akan tidur di sofa," ucapku padannya.

Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkannya, kurasakan genggaman Rukia di pergelangan tanganku.

"Temani aku, di sini…"

Kulihat Rukia tengah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, dan genggaman tangannya mulai melonggar. Ada gerak-gerik darinya yang terlihat aneh bagiku. Tidak biasanya perempuan itu bersikap seperti ini.

Aku kembali duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, pandanganku tertuju pada langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Pencahayaan hanya dari lampu di meja samping ranjangku. Aku hanya diam, menunggu sikap Rukia berikutnya.

Kegiatanku yang tengah menatap langit-langit tertunda ketika kurasakan Rukia bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuanku.

"Ru-kia?"

Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandanganku. Posisi kami yang seperti ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman—maksudku, bahkan Rukia pasti menyadari jika ini membuatnya dalam kondisi berbahaya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati ketika kata-kata konyol itu terlintas begitu saja.

Dengan gerak pelan aku berusaha menyamankan posisi kami, Rukia tetap berada di pangkuanku dengan bertumpu pada lutut yang berada di sisi-sisi pahaku.

"I—Ichigo… tidakkah kau merasa malam ini udara—cukup dingin?"

Rukia menatapku dengan wajah memerah karena pengaruh alkohol tadi—atau karena kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya? Bibirnya ia gigit, membuatku mati-matian menahan haratku untuk menciumnya.

Aku mengerti maksudnya, setiap laki-laki tentu memahami maksud dari ucapan Rukia tadi, bahkan untuk level sebodoh Asano Keigo.

Aku tersenyum singkat, kuusap wajahnya yang merona itu. Kusentuh bibirnya yang mulai terlihat pucat, lalu kutatap dalam matanya yang sayu.

"Ya, kurasa," aku membalasnya singkat.

Tanganku mulai bergerak untuk mengusap pelan punggungnya, dan sebagai respon darinya, tangan Rukia mulai menjangkau bahuku. Ia bergerak pelan, membawa tubuhnya untuk semakin dekat denganku. Namun karena gerakannya itu, satu bagian tubuhnya menyentuh pemukaan milikku.

Oh sial, aku bisa menegang.

Aku menahan pinggangnya, berharap ia tidak banyak bergerak dan membuatku terangsang sepenuhnya.

"Ru-kia…" panggilku dengan suara berat, "kurasa, aku bisa membuatmu merasa sedikit lebih hangat," bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Kubawa Rukia ke dalam sebuah ciuman di bibir. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu ketika ia membalas ciuman dariku. Dapat kurasakan ada rasa lain dari bibirnya.

Cih—ini alkohol, kurasa ia mabuk. Pantas saja sikapnya terlihat aneh sejak tadi.

Aku terus menciumnya, masa bodoh dengan kondisinya yang tengah mabuk. Kurasa aku sudah terlampau kalut. Aku tidak bisa menolak sikap manisnya ini. Terlebih ketika ia secara tidak langung mengajakku bercinta.

"Ah—"

Kuganti objek ciumanku menjadi garis rahang hingga leher. Kubuka syal yang sedari tadi melilit leher putihnya. Rukia tidak henti-hentinya mendesah dan mengacak rambutku. Tubuhku mulai terasa panas ketika Rukia dengan tidak sadar bergerak-gerak gelisah. Membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya menyentuh milikku yang kurasa sudah menegang keras.

Dengan lembut kudorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di ranjang dengan aku berada di atasnya. Keinginanku untuk menyentuhnya semakin membuatku lepas kendali, terlebih Rukia sendiri yang memberikan respon manis padaku.

Secepat yang kubisa, kubuka segala apa yang menghalangiku untuk menyentuh Rukia. Tangan Rukia tak henti-hentinya memainkan helaian rambut jinggaku. Desahannya membuatku kalut dan semakin terangang.

"Ah—ah… ah, Ichi—go,"

Kuraih tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di kepalaku. Kuikat dengan syal yang digunakan perempuan ini beberapa saat lalu dan kuarahkan ke atas kepalanya. Kurasa dengan ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kedua tangannya.

Kembali kujelajahi tubuh ramping Rukia yang hanya berbalut bra dan celana dalam merah muda miliknya.

"I-Ichi, oh—ah, engh…"

"Bisakah—kau tidak berisik? Kau—ah, bisa membangunkan penghuni, apartemen yang—lainnya," ucapku dengan sedikit tertahan.

Aku masih sibuk dengan apa yang kulakukan, lekuk tubuh Rukia begitu menggairahkan.

Cih, sial! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

Gerakan-gerakan yang di buat perempuan ini membuatku lepas kendali. Pinggulnya terangkat sebagai repon sentuhan dariku. Kulumat segala apa yang ada di jangkauanku. Lehernya, dadanya yang lembut hingga ke perutnya yang ramping.

"Engh… Ichi—go, oh…"

Ada hal yang menarik penglihatanku. Sesuatu di balik celana dalam merah muda yang dikenakannya. Sesuatu yang paling tersembunyi dari tubuh perempuan.

Brengsek!

Kenapa aku begitu terangsang?

Dengan pelan kubuka apa yang kini berada tepat di hadapanku. Rukia terus saja bergerak-gerak gelisah, namun segera kutahan ia dengan kedua tanganku. Kubuka kakinya sedikit lebih lebar hingga dapat kulihat miliknya yang sedikit menantang.

_Shit_! aku benar-benar seperti pria paling brengsek di dunia ini.

Inikah milik Rukia yang selalu membuatku hilang akal? Yang membuat milikku terasa nikmat saat menyentuhnya?

Oh sial! Dengan rasa penasaranku, kusentuh miliknya dengan bibirku. Kuhisap pelan sesuatu yang berlendir itu.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jika dulu Rukia selalu menahan desahannya setiap melakukan seks denganku, namun kini ia tidak segan untuk menyebut namaku kuat-kuat.

"AH, Ichigo…"

Ini benar-benar gila. Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Rukia yang membuatku gila.

Dapat kudengar napas Rukia yang terengah-engah setelah menyesapi klimaksnya. Kini milikku telah mengacung keras, hingga kurasakan ketidaknyamanan di dalam celana _jeans_ku.

Dengan cepat kubuka segala apa yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman hingga tubuhku sama polosnya dengan Rukia. Udara malam ini sedikitpun tidak mengganggu kegiatan panas kami. Justru semakin membuatku menyentuh tubuh telanjang Rukia dengan brutal.

"I-Ichi—go…"

Aku merangakak ke atas tubuh Rukia. Kutatap dalam matanya yang sayu, napas hangatnya menyentuh hidungku lembut. Rukia berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Aku tersenyum singkat lalu membuka ikatan itu.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih hangat?" bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Rukia hanya mendesah pasrah, kakinya menendang tak tentu arah. Secara tidak sengaja milikku bergesekan dengan pahanya, mati-matian kutahan erangan yang lolos dari bibirku.

"Ah, Ichi-go… laku—kan, ah…"

Langsung saja kubuka pahanya lebar, lalu kuarahkan kesejatianku tepat di depan miliknya.

"Ah, engh…"

Aku bergerak lambat, masih menggesek-gesekkan milikku tanpa memasukannya. Rukia kembali bergerak gelisah. Pinggulnya terangkat-angkat berusaha menjangkau milikku yang tengang.

Brengsek! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menyentuhnya. Rukia yang mabuk, sangat agresif—menurutku.

Kutahan gerak kakinya agar tetap terbuka lebar untukku. Milikknya terlihat menantang dan berkedut, sedang kejantananku tengah mengacung tepat di depan vaginanya.

"Ugh," aku mendesah pelan saat kumasukkan milikku ke dalam diri Rukia.

Posisi ini memungkinkanku untuk dapat melihat kemaluan kami saling bersentuhan. Rukia yang berbaring di ranjang dengan diriku yang duduk tepat di antara kedua kakinya.

Sial, miliknya benar-benar nikmat.

Rukia menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan tusukanku, membuat milikku sepenuhnya melesak ke dalam dirinya. Ugh—hangat dan ketat.

Kulihat dadanya juga turut bergoyang mengikuti gerakanku. Secara insting segera kulumat habis apa yang kupikir terasa nikmat.

"AH… I-Ichi, go-Oh!"

Rukia tak henti-hentinya mendesah. Masih dengan mengimbangi tusukanku, kini kakinya kusampirkan di kedua bahuku.

Brengsek! aku bisa lepas kendali. Kenapa perempuan ini begitu menggairahkan?

Benar saja, gerakanku semakin brutal. Kuhentakkan pinggulku semakin kuat ke arahnya. Ranjang tempat kami bercinta pun berderit pelan. Tubuh polos Rukia berguncang akibat tusukanku yang terlampau kuat.

"Aaakh…"

Erangan dari Rukia menandakan klimaks menghampiri dirinya. Kulihat ia terengah-engah dan tubuhnya mengkilap karena keringat. Kurasakan diriku pun sama, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari milikku.

"Ugh, Ruki—aah,"

Kurasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat klimaks menghampiriku, lalu kucabut milikku paksa dari dalam diri Rukia. Kurasa cairan milikku benar-benar memenuhi dirinya, karena dapat kulihat sebagian keluar dan mengotori sprey ranjangku.

Aku bangkit dan membenarkan posisi kami. Setelah dirasa nyaman, kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosku dan Rukia.

Rukia merubah posisi tidurnya hingga membelakangiku, dan ia mulai menyamankan posisi. Secara naluri aku justru merapat ke arahnya, hingga dapat kurasakan milikku menyentuh bokongnya.

"Ah," desahnya pelan.

Kucium ia di leher dan merambat ke garis rahangnya. Rukia mulai bergerak, ia menggesek-gesekkan bokongnya pada kejantananku.

"Kau—agresif sekali, Ruki—ah," ucapku yang kini mulai kembali terangsang karena sikapnya.

"Ugh,"

Kurasakan milikku kembali mengacung keras, gerakan-gerakan yang Rukia berikan padaku membuatku terangsang sepenuhnya.

Kuraih pingganya hingga ia benar-benar merapat ke arahku, dan dengan sedikit hentakan kuat, kumasukkan milikku ke dalam diri Rukia dari belakang.

"Aaah…"

Sial, sejujurnya dengan posisi ini aku sedikit merasa kesulitan. Terlebih posisi Rukia yang membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona berat dan bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat.

Aku lantas merubah posisi, kini tubuhku berada di atasnya sedang Rukia berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang. Kurasa dengan posisi ini Rukia merasa terbebani, dengan sigap kuraih bokongnya hingga sedikit terangkat.

Aku berlutut tepat di belakangnya, dengan ini kurasakan milikku melesak penuh ke dalam milik Rukia.

"Ah-ah, ah… Ichi—go, oh…"

Aku semakin hilang kendali saat kurasakan milik Rukia menjepit ketat milikku yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ugh,"

Lama dalam posisi ini hingga akhirnya aku kembali klimaks. Rukia juga sama, di akhir-akhir desahannya, ia memanggil namaku keras.

"I—ICHI-go, ooh…"

Brengsek, ini benar-benar nikmat.

Aku kembali menyamankan tubuhku untuk segera terlelap. Kupikir Rukia sudah jatuh tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan. Aku menyeringai senang.

Kubawa ia untuk kembali menghadapku, kupeluk ia dan kuberikan ciuman selamat malam di bibirnya.

Oh ya, ada satu hal yang kulupakan.

Kuraih sesuatu yang ada di laci meja tepi ranjangku. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kubuka kotak itu dan kuambil apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah cincin.

Cincin ini peninggalan ibuku, ayahku pernah bilang jika ibuku ingin cincin ini aku berikan pada seseorang yang aku cintai.

Cintai?

Kulihat wajah tidur perempuan di sisiku yang tenang. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan. Bibirnya yang merah karena ulahku, terkatup rapat tanpa suara.

Rukia, apakah mungkin aku mencintainya?

Cih, masa bodoh dengan perasaan aneh itu. Aku hanya ingin Rukia tetap berada di sisiku.

Kusematkan cincin bermata safir ini di jari manisnya, lalu kucium tangannya singkat.

"Selamat tidur, Rukia…"

Tetaplah di sisiku.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Kulihat Rukia masih tertidur dalam dekapanku, raut mukanya terlihat tenang tanpa rona merah yang beberapa jam lalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Kuusap pelan kening perempuan ini, menyisikan rambut yang selalu menjuntai di antara kedua mata besarnya.

"Ugh,"

Kupikir Rukia sedikit terganggu karena sikapku, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Selamat pagi," ucapku pelan ketika Rukia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh," segera saja Rukia menyadari keadaan kami berdua, satu selimut—tanpa busana, "a-apa semalam, kita—"

Aku segera mengangguk tanpa perlu menunggu ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Rukia sedikit salah tingkah. Ia mulai bangkit dan bersandar di kepala ranjang seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Aku mengikuti tindakannya, duduk bersandar pula dan merangkul bahu mungilnya.

Masih dalam kesunyian, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Kulirik ia yang kini tengah menunduk dan memandangi jari-jarinya, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang terlihat asing baginya.

"I-Ichigo?"

Kini pandangan kami bertemu, kulihat raut wajahnya penuh kebingungan. Ia mengangkat tangan kananya hingga tepat berada di hadapanku.

"A-apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kuraih tangannya dan kucium mesra, Rukia sedikit tersentak akan sikapku yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

Rukia terlihat sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak tejawab olehku, terlebih dengan sikapku yang cukup manganggu. Buru-buru ia tarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"A-apa—"

"Itu cincin ibuku, aku ingin kau memakainya," ucapku memotong perkataannya.

Perempuan ini menatapku heran, detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap sebuah cincin bermata safir yang tersemat di jari mungilnya.

Sepertinya ia tidak mengingat sepenuhnya kejadian malam tadi. Oh—ya, tentu saja. Ia mabuk saat itu, dan setelah percintaan kami selesai, ia jatuh tertidur.

"Tidak seharusnya kau membarikan ini padaku, Ichigo," ucap Rukia pelan, ia masih menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

Dengan pelan kubawa ia untuk menatapku tepat di mata, dan aku langsung menyadari, ada genangan air di mata ungu miliknya.

"Ru-kia?"

Benar saja, Rukia menitikkan air mata. Ia menangis di hadapanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang dingin menghantam punggungku keras. Aku hanpir tidak percaya jika ia—perempuan yang selama ini kukenal, Rukia yang keras dan tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi padaku, kini menangis di hadapanku.

Kubawa ia ke dalam pelukan hangat, ia tidak membalas. Hanya saja dapat kurasakan air matanya menyentuh bahuku.

"I-Ichigo, aku—aku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Sejak awal kita dalam hubungan ini, aku tahu—aku, ada yang salah denganku, dengan tubuh ini."

Aku semakin memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Mengabaikan ucapannya yang tak terdengar jelas walau tepat di telingaku.

"Ichi-go, aku—tidak ingin bersamamu."

Seketika rasa dingin tadi kembali menyentuh punggungku, namun terasa lebih keras dan menusuk. Aku langsung melepasnya dari dekapanku, kurangkum wajahnya dalam kedua tanganku.

"A-pa yang kau katakan?"

Kini dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajah Rukia yang basah. Matanya terpejam, menghindari tatapanku.

"Rukia, katakan padaku!" aku menggertaknya, sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui namanya seolah menikamku.

Tangan Rukia berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari wajahnya. Ia kembali menunduk, aku tahu jika sedikitpun ia tidak ingin menatapku.

"Rukia!" dengan sedikit marah kuraih bahunya kasar dan menguncangnya kuat, "kata—"

"Bukankan sudah kukatakan padamu sejak awal?" kini ia menatapku, "bahwa—bahwa aku tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa, Kurosaki!"

"Kenapa?" aku menuntut balasan darinya.

Rukia kembali menitikkan air mata, ia menangis tanpa suara, "aku ini—hanya orang mati, Ichigo!"

Benar saja, sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa menikam tepat di jantungku. Kata-kata Rukia membuatku mati rasa.

"Tidak," sanggahku dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, "kau di sini, bersamaku," kupeluk ia kuat, "sekarang dan selamanya."

Selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, kini terjatuh begitu saja. Membuat tubuhku dan tubuh Rukia saling menyentuh tanpa ada yang membatasi.

"Rukia, aku hanya ingin kau yang selalu ada di sampingku."

Aku semakin mendekapnya erat, seolah ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa—kita bisa bersama," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Amat pelan, namun dapat kurasakan Rukia membalas dekapanku, "I—Ichigo…"

"Maukah kau menjadi _sahabatku_?" tanyaku pelan tepat di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Pagi ini menjadi pagi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Salju masih tetap membasahi Karakura. Udara dingin menusuk kulitku, membuatku enggan untuk bangkit dan melepaskan dekapan dari wanita yang kucintai.

"Rukia, kau sudah tidak mabuk, kan?" tanyaku mengisi kesunyian.

"Mabuk? Memangnya kapan aku mabuk?" balasnya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang—cukup aneh, kupikir.

Aku tertawa singkat dan menciumnya. Ia tidak membalas ataupun menolak sentuhanku.

"Oh ya, untuk tadi malam aku sangat menyukainya," kulihat Rukia yang bingung dengan ucapanku, "kau mabuk, dan sangat—agresif. Aku menyukainya," ucapku santai dengan seringai kecil di bibirku, "ingin melakukannya lagi pagi ini?"

Dan yang kudapat adalah pukulan bantal darinya.

.

.

.

.

31st January 2014

.

A/N: Sebenarnya fic ini untuk merayakan hari ulangtahun Rukia beberapa minggu lalu. Ada sedikit kendala, jadi—ya, baru sekarang di-publish.

**Thanks to**: Eun Chae, Dee Yume, Hendrik Widyawati, Purple and Blue, darries, Anon, rukia kurosaki, Chaniechan, NE, MR. KRabs, Air Pyori, Cabid, Deshe Lusi, Dewi Natalia, KittyLuvBunny, Uchiha Niwa, Reiji Mitsurugi and another Guest or anonymous reviewer.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya. Berminat mereview untuk yang ini? saran dan masukkan sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih.

Greey


End file.
